princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia Wiki:Image Policy
General Rules File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to the Prince of Persia Wiki, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG. .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression. Animated .GIFs are disallowed due to their lack of purpose and distractive quality. If a still image isn't insufficient to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. Copyrights Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the Fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Usage Given the nature of copyrighted images, tries to use them sparingly, and whenever possible on more than one single article, instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. The use of too many images on the same article should also be avoided. Apart from the general consensus that it causes aesthetic problems, this practice also directly challenges the policy that we use images sparingly. Sourcing All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have the requirements provided by a filled out, but the necessarily the filebox itself. Types of Images # Images, with few exceptions (voice actors, production crew), should come from Prince of Persia video games, gaming guides, comics, film and etc... Formats and Cropping # Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement. #*The only exception to this happens when, in the lack of appropriate screenshots, we must resort to concept art images to depict a character in its respective infobox. In such case, altering the image to remove or alter its background is acceptable for aesthetic reasons. # Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. #* If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. # Full pages from a comic, or a series of panels, should not be uploaded, unless they illustrate a key moment of a character. In all other cases, the events should be summarized. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. HD screen-captures are preferred, with other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #*Compression artifacts or aliasing problems are not a reason to substitute a DVD capture with a different shot, but they are grounds to replace it with the same shot without such flaws. # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Farah, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. #* Changing an infobox image must be done through the Profile image change page. This, however, does not apply when replacing a file with a higher quality version. (''See below'') # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. At least one of the images in the article should depict the character's full body, or the images as a group should show enough angles to give a full impression of the character. An article with two or fewer images should have a full body shot, or as close to one as possible, in the infobox. Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (with better quality). Category:Help Category:Policy